


Across the Pond

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost Kiss, Crossover, F/M, Portkeys, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Pansy's trip to the Scottish coast ends with a seashell and a new friend... across the pond.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Sam Wilson (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, School's Out For Summer





	Across the Pond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Written for Draco's Den School's Out for Summer Fic Exchange. Also written for Tropes & Fandoms for the Melting Pot Fanfiction group, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's bingo, and Excelsior Fanfiction's bingo.
> 
> School's Out prompt: After leaving Hogwarts, Slytherin Character decides to attend university. The summer after their first year of uni, one of their classes decides to take a trip to the coast. While walking along the beach one morning, Slytherin Character picks up a seashell only to discover it's really a portkey. They're transported to a new location and find themselves having to rely on the first person they meet for help getting back.  
> Tropes & Fandoms prompt: Almost Kiss  
> MMF bingo square N3: Free Space  
> EF bingo square O3: Washington, D.C.
> 
> Many thanks to Squarepeg72 for reading this over and making sure it wasn't completely terrible. Any mistakes after she read it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

Quietly walking along the rocky shoreline of the coastal town of Baile Mòr on the Isle of Iona in Scotland, Pansy was looking for the perfect place to set up for the morning. She was finishing up her first year towards her fashion design degree at the Edinburgh College of Art, and her entry-level drawing class was taking a weekend-long trip across the country.

Their group arrived the evening before with some of her classmates opting for an early night after dinner and others deciding to stay up playing games. Pansy had stayed up for a while, but she had planned to get up early to enjoy the sunrise so she had gone to bed about an hour after sitting down to watch the others play games.

After the end of the war and leaving Hogwarts, Pansy decided to take some time and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Part of that decision was made by the Wizengamot putting her under house arrest through the end of the year after she left Hogwarts.

In that time, Pansy decided she wanted to go into fashion design and had been able to arrange meetings with owners of the shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Pansy was thankful when they had agreed to come to her home, even if Madame Malkin had been reluctant at first. Pansy couldn't blame her after her actions during the war, but she was thankful for the older witch's decision to give her a chance.

After her meetings, Pansy decided to take a chance and enrolled in the fashion design course of study at the University of Edinburgh to start the fall following the end of her house arrest. The Ministry of Magic helped Pansy with the proper documentation she would need for the half-Muggle half-Magical university.

The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks brought Pansy back to the present.

Pansy looked around, trying to decide on the perfect angle for what she wanted for her final project of a coastal landscape sketch. Catching sight of the abbey in the distance, Pansy finally decided to stop and set up. Setting her supplies down, she knelt to move some debris out of her way when her fingers came in contact with a seashell that had made its way onto the rocky shore. Pansy's eyes widened as she felt a jerk behind her navel, and the bright green of the Isle of Iona disappeared.

Her eyes slammed shut as she spun through the air. She hated Portkey travel and avoided it as much as possible, but she had no choice in the matter now. Once she felt herself slowing back down, Pansy cracked open an eye to judge her landing so she wouldn't end up on her arse.

Once she was back on terra ferma, Pansy stuffed the seashell into her pocket and looked around trying to figure out where she was at.

"Watch it!" A voice called from behind her.

Pansy turned around to find a group of men running straight towards her. She tried to move out of the way but found a hard body colliding with hers.

"Oomph!" Pansy wheezed as she started to fall backwards. Large, warm hands wrapped around her upper arms, preventing her from landing on the ground. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Go on, guys," the man said, who still had his hands wrapped around her arms. "I'll catch up with you."

Once they were alone, he stepped back and released her arms. Looking down at her, he asked, "Are you okay, Miss?"

Reaching up to rub her shoulder, Pansy nodded. "Yes, just a bit sore from where we collided is all."

"I'm sorry about that," the man said with a grimace.

"Oh, I'll be fine in a little while," Pansy replied. She smirked and added, "As long as I know the name of the man who ran into me."

Raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck, he gave a sheepish grin. "Sam. Sam Wilson. And may I know the name of the lady I so carelessly ran into?"

Grasping his outstretched hand, she replied, "Pansy Parkinson."

"I am very sorry for running into you, Miss Parkinson," Sam said before releasing her hand.

"Apology accepted, Mister Wilson. And please call me Pansy," she told him.

"I insist you call me Sam," he said.

"Now that that's out of the way, this is going to sound weird, but," a light blush stained her cheeks, "where am I?"

Sam did look at her in confusion for a few moments before he replied, "Washington, D.C."

Pansy frowned. "How in Mer—" Pansy cut herself off and looked at the man in confusion. "How did I get here?"

"What do you mean, how did you get here?"

"How did I get across the pond?"

Sam's frown matched her own. He was starting to wonder if she hit her head somehow. "I'm not sure, but maybe I can help you find your way to the British Embassy," he offered. "It's only a couple of miles from here, and I can show you a couple of highlights along the way. We'll also catch the Metro to make things faster."

Pansy still looked confused as she slowly nodded her head. "That would be great as I have no idea where to go from here."

"Once the guys come back around, I'll let them know I'm taking care of you and then we'll head out," Sam explained.

"Thank you, Sam," Pansy said.

As they waited, Pansy took the time to look around where they were. Seeing her gazing at the sights around them, Sam pointed out the different memorials they could see along the National Mall. He was explaining the new World War II Memorial when his running partners came back around. After some explaining and a bit of ribbing from his buddies, Sam was leading Pansy past the Washington Monument with the British witch chuckling under her breath.

As they walked past a series of large buildings, Sam explained that they were a part of the Smithsonian Museum. It was as they were passing a large glass and sandstone building that Pansy became distracted from their conversation by the rough edge of the seashell she was still holding. She hated that she was missing out on her project and spending time with her classmates as she had become close with a couple of them over the course of the term, but she knew she would be back to Scotland soon.

She may not appreciate everything her parents had insisted that she learn, but right now she was glad that they had taught her the locations of the wizarding sections of all the large Muggle cities. Getting Sam to escort her to the British embassy brought her that much closer to the doorway to the wizarding part of Washington DC. Stuffing the shell in her pocket, she decided she would give Sam her attention and worry about the how and why she ended up all the way across from where she was supposed to be right now.

Sam definitely knew his way around the city as he led her from the National Mall and then down into the Metro. Pansy was beyond thankful that over the past year, she had taken the subway system in Glasgow when she went on weekend trips with friends; otherwise, she would have been freaking out. Although she realised that she had no way of paying for her ride when they walked into the Smithsonian station, but Sam put her worry to ease when he gave her a second card he had on hand.

Travelling via the underground wasn't her favourite way to travel, but it definitely beat Portkey travel and having to walk as far as the two of them ended up going. Once they were back above ground, Pansy was able to breathe freely and listened to Sam as he continued to explain the sights around them.

As they walked along Massachusetts Avenue, Pansy enjoyed seeing the different embassies as each one was different from the next. It was as they came upon the British Embassy that Pansy felt a connection to home from the beautiful garden out front. While it was small, it was very British and reminded her of her family's garden.

"Thank you so much for helping me out, Sam," Pansy said as they neared the entrance to the embassy.

"It was my pleasure," Sam replied as they came to a stop.

Looking up at him, Pansy felt her heartbeat speed up. While she hardly knew him at all, he was quite handsome. And he did rescue her from her impromptu trip from her school trip.

Sam's eyes flicked down to her lips before moving back to her eyes.

Pansy licked her lips and stepped closer.

He followed her movement and made to close the distance between them when someone bumped into him from behind.

"Sorry!" The person called over their shoulder as they continued on their way.

Smiling sheepishly, Pansy rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she murmured.

"It was only fair since I ran into you," Sam replied. "Do you want me to wait while you speak with someone?"

"No, I should be fine from here. Thank you," Pansy told him.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Pansy smiled. "I'm positive."

"Okay," Sam said. He pressed his lips against her forehead before stepping backwards. "If you're sure. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Parkinson."

She bit her lower lip at his formality, trying to hide her smile. "You too, Mister Wilson."

He winked at her before turning and slowly making his way back the way they came.

Pansy chuckled as he walked away and pulled the piece of paper from her pocket. It was Sam's email address he'd given her in case she was ever stateside again. Once he was out of sight, Pansy located the entrance she was looking for and started to make her way back to where she belonged.


End file.
